The Complex
by Twilightchick2010
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, an adventure romance on the Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

(AN - Hey guys this is my first fanfic so bee nice ok guys?!" I am nice to on your stories so the nice reviews! Anywya we were learning histroy on history class and I decided I'd write a fanfic on Twilight, here is it!)

I sat back on my chair looking out of the window of the warehouse. It was a secret place, where anyone could be alone or with another for as long as they wanted. Most other places were monitered by the cameras, but here we could remain hidden. Rain drizzled down the sky, which usually reflected my emotions which werte so usually filled with anger and hate. But not today. I brushed my long hair back behind me. I was so happy with myself. But then.

"Rainbow, we must stop this!" Edward yelled!

"Why," I snapped back, "What are you afraid of, is it Bella?"

"No..." he said, with the sadness of his eyes, I knew what he was worried about.

Ever since the news laws got introduction, it had been illegal for vampire and human to get marriage or even make intercourse.

If anyone knew about anyones vampire human relationships then they could report them to the Gestapo, which was running in our area ever since we Americans had lost all the second world war.

"Edwsard I no your upset and worries about the Gestaop but there's no way they could find us here!¬" I smiled, try to calm him down, but it was no use.

I didn't know how little wrong I was. As I looked out of the window, I saw Bella was having spying on us with binoculars!

"Edward lock otu!" I yelled, as we both ducked behind the curtains!

Bella must have nown something was wrong what with eEdwards staying out all the time and never being with her even when she wanted the sex so badly but never got it because he was busy giving it to me instead!

Bella got back on her tricycle and began wheeling down the road again. She was probably headed for the Gestapo base.

She could give them the film and it would all be over.

For both of us.

--

I've started tooo far ahead again, havent' I?

My name is Rainbow and I am part vampire. Not that it would matter in the eyss of Nazi Germany! But I hide it well as they don't know I am vampire they think I am human because I look human and never told anyone I was a vampire and they tried sign me up for the Hitler Youth but I said no becuase I'm definelty not one of them. They started too make camps and put the vampires in them! (They told us the vampries were just going on a holiday but we all knew it was a lie) Which is bad because Edward is a vampire and we've been secretly dating since the I've came to Forks.

Forks is a peaceful village, well, it looks that way it's reallly full of crime only but the Nazis hide it.

Everyone seem to change after the Nazi Invasion.

Bella use to be nice one time but she joined the Hitler Youth and became Nazi and she change since then and Edward didn't love her anymore. (I was saving Edward from the evil Nazi darkness that was Bella) She hadn't reported Edward to the Gestapo yet because she was getting so much vampire sex from him but now she saw him with me... she would stop at nothing to make sure he got caught!

No one likes being ran by the Germany really but we can't say anything or we'll get execute!

We have to obey them and have obedience to the Reichfuhrhrer. (which is still Hitler because they made him robot suit that makes him impentrable to NUCLEAR EXSLPOSION!)

But one day I swear we fight back agianst them and we will have America indepence!

One day...


	2. Chapter 2

We both rann out of the Warehouse and down the road, after Bella, but it was no use!!!

We coulnd't catch up with her on heer trycle! And she was already at the Gestapo base!

"This is what you get for cheating on me Edward!" she yelled before slippinng into the base, and we could see the Gestaop Guard greet her in (they greet in anyone of the Arial Race) and she handing him the film!

Edward grabbed me.

"Look, Bella, in a few momments from now the Gestapo will have the film of us together, and they'll come after us. There's no telling what they could do thenn!" he looked at me in the worried way for a moment, "But I tell you something, we could do something that reallyl matters. We could take the plane to the Germany and stpo this madness once and for all. We ending the Nazi Regine and then go back to a free indepence Amemrica!"

I smiled and so did he.

"That is a great ideas Edward!" I said, and we ran away and onto the Airport!

We were at the airport, and the ticket conductor said, "Mein Frau, ze perzon zat is vizz you looks to be a fampire!!!! I am zorry Fraulein, I must alert ze autorities!"

Before he could reach to the telephone and phone the Gestapo, I grabbed out my mace and maced him.

"Oh nein!!!!" he said, as he fell to the ground and into a deep sleep.

"Yeah we rule!" I laughed, as we took the tickets from the ticket conductors hand and boarded into the plane.

Me and Edward sat next to each other on the plane, I was worry that others could see that Edward was a vampire, but no one did because the plan was empty.

"Why the plane is so empty?" I asked a question.

"Nazi Germany is taking Americas money to fuel it's viscous BLOODLUST!" said Edward, "No one has enough money to plane, only I took my life savings out of the bank to do this with you. It doesn't matter if we don't have enough money to get back, we'r'e not excpecting to come back anwyay."

"You never know," I said, looking up from my newspaper, "We might get lucky. Hey, in this Newspaper, it says taht Hitler is celebrttating his 200th Birthday with a Reichparty! In Berlin! We msut go and see this and then kill Hitlar!"

"Yes that will surely end the Nazi Regine, and we can go back to the way of things before allthis!"

We smiled at each other and kissed passionaly while the plane was driivng.

We had a love stronger than he had EVER had with Bella.

Suddenly, the plane landed!

"Ze plane is landet!" said the pilot, and we left the plane as quietly as we could so that we didn't draw attention to us from the Berlin Airport.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN - Tanks for reaidng story but stop leaving reviews that don't make any mince! I like nice reivew though, so thank you)

We now in the Berlin Airport and we snuck out into the Berlin!

We got a Teddy Bear Costume for Edward in the Kostümverleih and he dressed him up as a big teddy bear so people wouldnt't recognisnize that he is a vmapire really.

"Ah, hallo zere!" said some guy who was German, "Velkom to Berlin! I hop zat you enjoy your stay here! Zay, vhy is your friend dressed up az a bear like zat?"

"Oh,!" I exclaimed, "He is uh... dress up as a bear for charity!"

"Ah!!" he said, "Vell zat is nice, I hope you enjoy your holiday here!!!"

He smiled at us as we walked of.

Little did he know that this was no holiday.

I looked at the Television Store where they were selling television.

"Look here there're selling televisions" said Edward and I looked to.

"Let's watch television." I said and we walked into the store and looked on the Televisions.

They looked on the News and it was the German News.

"Hallo und welkom to ze German News" said the guy who reads news, "Und here today ve celebrate ze 200th birthday of our fuhuruer, Hitler! Ze party is on Berlin, here!"

And the news reader pointed to a map whitch showed us where the party was.

Suddenly, the shop keeper approached us.

"Are you going to buy anyzing?" he said, "Becuase if your not zen you musst get out of mein ReichshoP!"

And so we left the shop to go to the Reichparty.

We wanted to go to the party but as we went there the Berlin Wall was in the way!!!

We were so dissapointed!

"Now we cannot go the way!" I said, kicked against the wall, but as I kickde it, it shaked.

Maybe it could be broeken?

"Edward you are a strong vampire" I said, "Can you kicking down the wall?"

"I can try, Rainbow," he said, and he bashed himself into the wall.

Suddenly, the Berlin Wall shook in a huge earthquake and the whole wall fell to the gorund!

"We've knocked down the Berlin Wall!" I laughed and we continued the way to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

"Velkom to ze Reichparty!" said the Party Guard as we walked into the Reichparty.

We ate Reichcake and danced together in the Reichdisco, (with Edward stil in his Teddy Baer Suit!!!)

We would have to waiit until Hitlar came out to strike, so we decided to have fun until then.

Suddenly, Hitler came out of the door.

"OH MEIN GOTT!!!!!!" screamed the Germans and they nearly fainted in exitment, as Hitler is a big celebrity to them.

"Look," I whispered to Edward, and we watched as he came out.

"I know.." he whisperped back to me, "I have a gun pistol, I whill use it when it is the time to use it."

I nodded and we were silent for a while.

Suddenmly, Hitler gave a speech.

"Mein fellow Arial Race," said Hitler, as the SS Guards patrolled the area around where Hitler was standing, "Ve hav a chance to expand Germany, und ve kan tak ze izland of Britian and all of the France,"

The Germans cheered.

"You are unserer hero, Hilter!" said the Germans, jumping up and down like German jumping beans.

"Und also ve vill take ze America more and force ze vampires into exile and kill zem," Hitler gave the salute thing and the Germans cheered some more.

"SIG HAIL" said the Germans, "VE VILL GET RID OF VAMPIRE"

Edward was seething with anger now. I could see it in his face.

"Edward calm down now," I saidd, to him.

But Edsward could not calming down.

He whipped out his gun pistole!

"OH NEIN!"" shouted the Germans.

"I WILL KILL YOU YOU GERMAN SON OF A BEACH!" yelled Edward and he shot Hitler and the gun bullet went straight thourgh the robo suit he was wearing for protection and Hitler fell to the floor and died.

"GOTT IM HIMMEL!" screamed the Germans, "VAT HAFF YOU DONE!!!!"

Edward ripped off his bear suit.  
"I am a vampire and I have killed your Reichfuhurer!" Edward screamed.

I looked at Edward, he was so angry, I had never seen him so angry before.

I was a little turned on.

"GET AVAY FROM US!!!" said the Germans, as he pointed his gun pistol at the Germans, but he didn't shoot them as he totally wouldn't should civillians becuase that's just wrong.

"I have ended the Nazi Regine!" yelled Edward, and suddenly, the Germans saw that this was good, and celebrated with us and we continued with the Reichdisco.

They had been controlled over for so long and now finally they were freee!

"Edvart you haff freed us!" said the Germans, and we all ate Reichcake and the Reichparty became a Reichrollerblade-disco!.

"And don't forget Rainbow!" said Edward, as we both stood on the podium smiling and we were celebrtieis throughout the all of Germany.

THE END.


End file.
